DXx2
by straightedgelover
Summary: this is about 2 girls who are dx's female counter parts and love causeing trouble
1. Chapter 1

**This is something i wrote in study hall cause i was bored its not ment to be good so don't be mean please. :)**

**Degenerates**

**Chapter 1**

**Characters-**

**Marrisa-Basically shes the triple h of the new generation and is very muscular but not like Chyna.**

**Nicole-Yea i used my name again sry but shes like Shawn and very sarcastic but has a short temper**

**Triple H- no explanation needed**

**Shawn- dido**

"Hey Trips whats up?"  
"Nothing much how bout you munchkin?"he smiled in the smile only he can smile.

"Hey i'm no munchkin! Now Nicole on the other hand.."

"Say What! Size doesn't matter its what you do with it that counts!" I pouted

"Ok J.R."

"Ooooooooooooooooooooo I got great news for you two chicas!"

"#1 Shawn don't ever EVER do that again and 2 WHAT!"

"Jeez Jericho jr calm down not Shawns fault he drank the red bull i gave him."

"Wait your the one who gave him that stuff do you know how hyper hes been all day!? hes like that squirell on Over The Hedge."

"HAMMY! i love him!"

"You would."

"Trust me Trips she 20 times worse and doesn't need the red bull."

"HELLO!!!"  
In unsion we all yelled"WHAT SHAWN!"

"Well jeez i was just gonna say you two are the next generation of DX but appaently thats not important."

"WHAT!?" The both of us screamed and Trips just shook his head.

"Thats right you two are going to be DX times 2 or how its gonna be written DXx2 so go out there and make some trouble."

"And people say your a Christian.."

"Get moving Nicole before i make move!"

"Ight Ight jeez people can't take a joke......

Later that night at the opening o RAW

"Excuse me......... EXCUSE ME!!!!!"

Nicole- "Excuse yourself! jeez blow my ears out why don't you?"

Marrisa-"Yeah really you sound worse than Jillian on her good nights."

"Excuse me?"

"God bless you."

"Gazutite."

"Oooooo Who do you think you are!? I'm the GM of RAW and i demand respect!"

Break it down(DX Music)

M-"Were just DX"

N-"Times 2!!!"

The crowd scearmed with exitment.

"Realy well then you 2 degemerats can face my husband Edge and Chavo!"

N_"EWWWWWWWW!! Edge might give us STD'S if we touch him!

M_"Ya but Chavo could give us lice or swine flue!"

the crowd busted out laughing.

"Well marrisa you got to admit thats 100 times better than looking at those pics that Trips got of Vikki."

V_"ARE you done!? UGhhhhhhhh i hate you two already!"

M_"well we got two words for ya!"

N-"SUCK IT!!!"

Just then green goo came splashing down on Vikki and she was srceaming like a pig in a slaughter house.

N-"Oh by the was miss piggy we will take on anyone you throw at us so Just Bring It!"

M-"Yeah what The Rock said!"

N-"I'm just sayin."  
"Oh brother." Marrisa said as she slapped her hand to her head.

THE MATCH

We were in the gurilla position when Chavo and Edge came up smiling arrogentlya s ever.

"Hey Chavo what are the chances of these two girls beating us?"

"Not very good cause little is the word."

N-"Are you dine yet or do we have to get you to a room?"

"Oh aren't you the little comedian."

"Ya i am problem with it?"  
"I'd love to stay and chat some more but we have a match to win."

Then his music hit he and Cahvo got the hell booed out of thme.

Then our music hit and i was jumping every where and Marrisa was doin her Triple H gimmick. We got in the ring and told Chavo and Edge figurativly to SUCK IT!

We went to our respective corners. Me and Marrisa did the classic Dx rock, paper, siccors shoot to figure out who would start. I won with the old rock smashing siccors. O yeah im good. I was starting thing off with Chavito. Yay time to get some lice or worse ticks.

The bell rang and it was time to lay the Smackdown on their candyasses!

**Well there you have it my study hall bordem et me know what cha think. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Degenerates**

**Chapter 2**

**I don't own the wwe or any of the Characters except Nicole and Marrisa.**

"Hey Hunter?"

"Yeah Shawn? If you want another Red Bull forget about it!"

"Well i want that too but do ya think the girls will be alright?"

"Shawn remember their portraying us, Marrisa is good with the sledghammer"

"Thanks to you." Shawn rolled his eyes while Trips just smiled.

"And Nicole can super kick as good as if not better than you."

"HEY! Nobody kicks better than me!"

"Just sayin"

"Are you sure you not suppose to be portraying Nicole?"

Trips just smiled.

The Match

"Hey Chavo i guess its mano y mano"

"What?"

"Ur Mexican! You should know what i'm saying!"

"Correction i'm Latin."

"Whatever."I kicked him with a roundhouse kick,than threw him in our corner.

I taged in Marrisa, she got down on her fours and we did the Hardy's Peotry in Motion.

Then Edge came in to try and help Chavo and thats when all hell broke loose. he tried putting me in a full Nelson but i turned it into a bulldog. marrisa was just beating the hell out of Chavo. Then we heard the worst music possible

Cough, Cough

WELL ITS THE BIG SHOW!!!

I looked at Marrisa who looked at me then we turned to the ramp with our jaws dropped like the DX origanals would do.

But then he came in the ring so we decided it was best for us to get serious. He came at us with a double close line so naturally we ducked so our heads would stay attached to our bodies and he ended up hitting Chavo and Edge so we took the oppertunity to kick Big Show in his ungodly large grapefruits while he was destracted. He went down pretty fast but to our just perfect luck we get jumped by Edge and Chavo.

"Hey! you two assholes want to get off our girls!?"

We looked up and to our delite for once we saw Shawn and Trips coming to the ring. Trips had his trusty sledge hammer and Shawn had a um...is that...Holy shit! its a bible!!

"Nicole! why does Shawn have a bible?"

"IDK my bff Jill!"

Marrisa just shook her head.

"You 3 sinners shall be healed!"

Everyone in the ring just looked at each other with a WTF look on their faces.

"And i will enforce it!" Tripsdeclared as he gripped his slegde.

They both got into the ring walked over Big Show like he was a carpet. Edge and Chavo backed up and we walked over to Shawn and Trips very relectantly. Trips handed Marrisa another sledge and me a lead pipe which both were somehow tied behind his back.

"How did you get all of this to come from behind your back?" Marrisa asked.

"I'm the king of kings anything is possibled."

"Testify!" Shawn yelled out off no where.

"Shawn your not brother D-Von so calm down."

"My sister you and those demends shall see the light today!"

"Shawn, Shawn calm down i know your getting a little excited nut these guys will never see the light because their heads are to far up Vikikes ass!" Trips boasted and everyone else was laughing and had a look of descust on their face.

"Alright i've had enough! I'm the world heavy weight cahmpion and i demand respect!" Edge said pouting.

"Well looks like Jericho Jr. wants some respect Marrisa so lets give it to em!"

Marrisa nodded at Trips and they both went swinging out the ring and i was stuck by MYSELF wtih his hloy highness himself Shawn and a knocked out Big Show.

"Lord have mercy on their souls."

"Shawn if you don't quit i will NEVER EVER buy you a Red Bull again."

"NO!!!!!!!!!I 'll stop i promise that stuff gives you wings."

"You mean Wiings."I smirked cause i knew he wouldn't know about the second i.

"Thats waht i said wings."

"No you said wings and i said wiings."

"THATS WHAT I SAID!""

"No you said....off...a"

before i could finish there was king kong sized hand around me and Shawns throat.

"Think your funny huh?"

""First off yes i do and second off say it don't spray it big foot and finally OOFA!"

"Um Nicole?" Shawn choked out

"Yaeh?" i struggled for breath. I looked over as much as i could

"The pipe!"

"What?"

"The P...I..P..E!"

Duh the lead pipe. I got a grip on it and swung for the Big slows head but missed because Big Show shoved Shawn away while ducking and i ended up hitting Chavo. Oh well. But when i turned Edge was coming at me for a spear so i did the logical thing. Told him to suck it and super kicked him into the next generation.

"EXCUSE ME!"

"What do you want now!?!?"

"For everyone not in la Famila to leave NOW!"

"Okay Doky"

So for once we were all leaving calmly till Shawn whispered in my ear

"Kick her teeth down her throat."

So i did and then we all ran backstage laughing histarically.

"Hey Nicole by the way i did say wings."

"Ugh Shawn forget it when you get older i'll explain it to you."

"Ha by that time he ain't going to have any hair left." trips said knowing he was in for an earful

"I TOLD YOU NEVER TALK ABOUT THE HAIR BIG NOSE!"

"HEY DON"T BRING MY NOSE IN THIS!"

"o for the love of God these two are like 2 year olds."Marrisa said

"Ooooo Marrisa look Buger King has new toys in!" Nicole stated

"Lord help me."

**So thats chapter 2. whats next for DX 2? who knos you think they plan lol.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Degenerates**

**Chapter 3 **

**i do not own anything except Nicole and Marrisa.**

"Hey Rissa, who we gonna make fun of now?"

"Idk why does it matter?"

"Well Vikki is gone and Edge is out with injury and our counter parts are taking care of Legacy, so who does that leave for us?"

"Hmmm thats a good question."

"NICOLE!!!!"

"Who the heck was that?"

"Sounds like.....Shawn?"

"MARRISA!!!!!!!!!!!"

"O god what they up to now?"  
"Don't say God too loud Shawn will hear and go D-von on us again!"

"Well sorry!"

"GIRLS!!!!!"

"WHAT!!!" Me and Rissa yelled in unision.

"WOULD YOU ALL SHUT THE HELL UP!!"

"NO who ever the hell just said that!"

"Nicole shhh we don't even know who that is."

"So."

"It could be Taker he has been following you remember."

"SHHHHHHHH!!! don't remind me!"

Just then Big Show came walking out mad as a cow with mad cow disese.

"YOU are all giving me a royal headache!"

"Soooooooooooooooooooooooooooo........"

"Ugh shes gonna keep this up all night now! thanks alot!"

"Girls were have you been we've been calling?"

"Fat boy here won't leave us alone."

"FAT BOY!!! Man i hate Shaq now!!"

"ooooooooooooooooo........."

"Whats with Nicole?" Shawn asked

"She learned from the best thats what."

"Well whats ur problem?"

"MY problem is that"

Just then the lights went out.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!! hes gonna eat me!!"

Then the lights came back on and Nicole was clinging to Shawns leg for dear life.

"Um sorry guys when i walked past i hit the switch back accident." CM Punk said trying not to laugh at all of us(Nicole).

"Cough cough its ok." Nicole said she looked very embarrast and somthing else but i couldn't tell what.

"You can get off my leg now."

"Sorry!"

"Now whats ur problem?"

"The Undertaker is gonna eat me."

"What?"

"Hes been stalking me and stuff has almost fallen on my and just hes normal head games stuff."

"I'm gonna go now." Punk said starting to walk away. "See ya round." He smiled and was looking at NIcole and i busted out laughing.

"Is she going crazy cause one minute she pissed at the world and now she is laughing at nothin?" Trips asked

"Shes ur counter part not mine."

"Well at least mine isn't being chased by Taker!"  
"Well at least mine hey wait a minute were'd Show go?"

"Up here"

We looked up to see Show had jumped up to the lights and was hanging their like the big ape that he is.

"Hey any of u idiots seen my partner Show around?"Jericho asked  
We all poined up to the ceiling.

"Holy.."

"Shit?" Nicole asked or finished the sentence for him

"Anyway Rissa why u laughing so hard for?" Trips asked

"OH! Punk has a crush on Nicole."

"DO NOT!!!" Punk yelled

"Do"

"NOT"  
"DO"  
NOT"  
"DO"  
"NOT"

"Guys?"

"DO"  
"PUNK! lets go find a Pepsi machine?" NIcole asked in order to stop the fight

"OH NO WAY!" Hunter and Shawn yelled at the same time.

"Its a Pepsi machine."

"Fine but she has to be back here in exactly 15 mins."

"Ur my counter part not my father."

"Yes i know but ur not making the mistakes i did."

"Duh i'm straightedge too remeber thats why i'm the better version of u?" Nicole smiled wildly.

"Better more like no good bad kicking little smartassed gum chewing..."

"Should i time this?" NIcole being her smartassed self

"No beer drinkin punk rock loving emo!"

"EMO!!!!! I WEAR MORE COLOR THAN ON UR STUPID TIE DYE TIGHTS!!!"

"Oh don't bring my tie dye pants into this!"

"Fine go find some rogan and get ur hair back or better yet go buy a tupay!"

"Ummm lets go find that Pepsi machine now." Punk said and smartly grabbed Nicole and drug her out of the room.

"Shawn?" Hunter asked reluctantly

"Shes learning." Shawn said and smiled brightly then left.

"Ummm?"

"Wanna play twister? I asked Trips cause i didn't know what else to say.

"That sounds like a good idea."

"I WANNA PLAY TO!"

We tuned slowly cause only one person had that voice.

"KANE!?!?!"

**Well theres chapter 3 sorry if that isn't the funniest but i like the end. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Degenerates**

**Chapter 4**

**I do not own anything except Nicole and Marrisa**

"BAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Nicole whats your problem now?" Marrisa asked coming to the cause of the scream.

"My..my...trunk...look!"

I did so and well i don't know how to explain this.

"What am i supose to be looking at?"

"You don't see it!? LOOK CLOSER!"

"okay?"

Nothing.

"Are you okay? What did you even see?"

"Its him hes going to EAT ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

She went bolting out of the parking garage into the locker area leaving me dazed and confused. So i shut her trunk and followed in the sirecton i thought she was most likely to take.

"HI i'm Dolph Ziggler."

I blinked at him dumbfounded i mean who in the hell was this guy coming up to me? with his orange-tanned hand near my midsection.

"Nice to meet you now if you don't mind move!" i said walking past him.

"Wow you really are that brutes counter part ha you even have his same big bird beek oh i mean nose."

"Oh really why don't you say that to his face better yet why don't you say that to me while my back isn't turned?"  
"Ha you think i'm scared of you i think not and as for the great Triple H hes a washed up has been whose running on fumes." He smirked thinking he was all that. I just smirked since he didn't realize Trips came up behind him right when he said that.

"Ahem." Trips coughed out arms folded acrossed his chest.

"Can i help..you..." Ziggler started saying but trailed off at the sight of the king of kings.

"Big nose? funny your making fun of my nose when your the one who started the spread of swine flu by shaking everyone and everythings hand. And further more if you ever talk to her like that again you won't ever be able to talk again."

"HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NICOLE HAS GONE COMPLETELY INSANE!" JTG yelled running out of a door with Shad running right behind him. They hid behind some of the crates.

"What do you mean gone insane?"

"She back there tearing up everything asking if we can see it and we said no and she flipped."

"Literally." Shad added.

"Not again."

"Again?"

"She was talking about this earlier and i just ignored it cause well its Nicole."

CRASH BAM!!!!!!

"I'm sorry i dodn't see it i really am just calm down!"John Morrision said running out and this time Nicole followed her prey.

"John over here!" Shad yelled.

John didn't even look he just followed the vioces.

"Holy crap whats up with her?"  
"Your partner not mine." Trips added.

"Yaya."

I walked up to her.

"Nicole what are you doing? Stop scaring the hell out of people."

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!"

"SHIT! SHE HAS A CHAIR!!!"

I ran as fast as i could to the nearest door.

"Guys get your asses in here those crates won't be enough to stop that maniac!"  
They all ran into the room which looked like the GM's room.

I locked the door behind us.

"Trips what do we do?"  
"I DON'T KNOW! this is Shawn's specialty."

"Well were is he!? i want to get out of this closet type of room!"

"So you want to come...out..of the ....closet?" He said snickering.

"Oh shut-up you big oof! now were is Shawn!?"

"Um hes flight got delayed or something along those lines i think he just wanted to stay with his wife an a...ya know.."

"Your sick don't make me tell Steph."

"You wouldn't!"  
"Why wouldn't i i'm the cerebral assain's protege."

"You little.."

"Okay Homer you going to strangle me now?"

"THAT"S IT!"

knock knock

"Oh NO! ITS HER!" John yelled

"Pull yourself together man! we need to stay strong!" JTG said.

"Why do i feel like i'm in the movie?" I asked Trips

"Here call Shawn while we find stuff to block the door." He threw his phone at me already ringing Shawn.

"Hello"

"SHAWN! HE...."

"Sorry i can't answer the phone leave a message after the little beepy thing bye!"

"Hey Shawn i just wanted to whats up and WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU NICOLE HAS GONE HAYWIRE AND WERE STUCK IN A ROOM AND TRIPLE H IS PUTTING A LAMP SHADE IN FRONT OF THE DOOR TO KEEP HER PUT! so when you get this could you be so as to call us back k bye."

"3....2...1."

Shes a superfreak superfreak shes superfreaky...

"O MY GOD!"  
"TURN THAT OFF ANSWER IT SOMETHING!" Triple H yelled in fear

"Hello?" I said slowly

"You rang?" Shawn said bubbly as ever

"Oh right um Nicole is seeing things that aren't here and chasing everyone in her with a chair."

"Um i can usually calm her but i'm not there so a your going to have to find someone who is as crazy as her ."

I put my finer on the reciver and yelled "Any one see Randy Orton around here anywhere we need a psychopath in the house."

"Hes prob. in Legacy's locker room." Shad yelled

"Hey um can one of you distract her as i got get him to calm her down?"

We all turned to Ziggler since he was the only one in there we didn't like.

"OH hell NO!"

"Come on all you have to do is run you can do that you used to be a spirit sissy." Trips said wrapping his arm around Dolph.

"Fine but you guys will wait for me right?"

We all nodded.

He went running out screaming like an idiot and to make it better Trips put a kick me sign on his back and it pointed to his head.

"RUN!" we bolted for Legacy's locker room.

We fell in the door scary Cody so much he screamed like a little girl.

"HAHAHAHHAHHAHHAHAH!" Trips couldn't contain himself and thats when Randy came over.

"What do you idiots want?"

**CLIFFHANGER! sorry guys but i thank all who have reviewed and yeah this one isn't that funny but i'll work on that for the next chapter. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Degenerates

Chapter 5

I do not own anything except Nicole and Marrisa

"I'll repeat myself what do you idiots think your doing!?" Randy bellowed out.

"Well a sorry bout this cause you know i wouldn't be here unless i was in deep, but we need you to go calm down Nicole since she gone completely crazy and... why are you looking at me like I'm nuts?"

"Are you trying to be funny because its not working."

"What? I'm being 100% serious now will you help or not!?"

"No Nicole is perfectly fine and i have no idea what you have been smoking but you all need to get out of my locker room now!"

"We are so not going out there man shes CRAZY!" JTG yelled in terror.

"Word Up." Was all Shad had to say.

"Ted you are so going to get it!" A women voice came from the back.

"Whys that darlin?"

"TEDD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

I couldn't believe what i saw next Nicole came bolting around the corner in a towel no less Ted chasing right behind. Her face got as bright as a cherry when she saw me, Trips, John, JTG, Shad standing there mouths dropped to the floor.

"Shit. A hi everyone i know what this looks like but i can explain.."

"SHES GOIN TO KILL US RUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" John yelled flinging the door open and we all had to do a double take. There are TWO i repeat TWO Nicole's. Only difference was the one outside was charging the door with sledgehammer in tow.

"Shut the door you blubla!" Trips yelled.

He did so confused as the rest of us.

"Um 1 what is a blubla? And 2 most importantly why are there oh i don't know TWO OF YOU!"

Nicole shrunk back and pointed her two index fingers together. "Well i kinda have a crazy ass twin sister who likes trying to be me and i'm sorry i didn't tell you but she was in phych ward so i thought it wouldn't matter and how long has she been here, because i could try talking to her but, it will most likely end in a fight, and i can't stop rambling can we make me stop rambling?"

"How did you think not telling your best friend about your twin would ever be a good idea?"

"Well..."

"No the better question is why are in Legacy's locker room with a towel on running around like a high school girl being chased by the schools resident class clown with the IQ of a monkey?"

"Well if think about it monkeys are actually very intellegent.." Cody said.

Triple H just shook his head and turned back to Nicole.

"Haha well um 'gulp' Ted here ran into me while i was going to my locker room and happen to have very HOTT coffee in his hand and kinda, sorta spilled it on my and i was like OUCH! an he was alll 'oh jeez 'm really sorry' then he was like are you okay and i said ya but Rissa isn't here yet and she has my key to the locker room and now i can't get cleaned up so he offered to let me use theirs to get a clean and Randy was all grrr at first then he was all whatever i don't care blah blah and then when i was taking a shower Ted was trying to peep which is when you heard me go all GRRRRRRRRRRR on him so um ya..."

"Well little ladie wait until Shawn hears this bullshit story and as for you mr. peeping Ted you feeling hungry?'

"A sure?"

"Want a knuckle-sand which?

"You mean samwhich?" Nicole just had to get her 2 cents in..

"LET ME IN SHES GOING TO CASTRATE ME!!!!!!!!!"

"Who in the hell was that now!?" Randy asked

"Dolph." Everyone said in unison.

"I know i should prob keep my mouth shut but i thought you were goin with CM Punk?" Morrison just had to say that..

"Maybe when that clogged drain man shaves i'll think about it and MAYBE when he quiets disgracing what straightedge stands for MAYBE just MAYBE i'll think about it, but until then he can go jump in a creek which i really suggest since he looks like he hasn't showered in 2 weeks!"

"Woo you go girl!" Shawn?

Crap i didn't hang up on him!

"Shawn! did you happen to hear all of that?"

"Yes an little Missy you are in alot of trouble but until then go GET DRESSED!"

"Yes sir"

Dun dun dunta da dun..(5minutes later..Sorry couldn't resist.)

"Okay so heres the plan"

Whisper whisper

"Everybody got that?"

"Yes mam."

"Randy lets go."

Nicole looped her around Randy's and walked out the door like that.

"Hi my oh so lovely twin sister Nina hows life been?"

"AHHHHRAHha"

"Um right can someone hand me the phone?'

Tossed out the door.

"Shawn i need a translation."

"Shoot."

"A RAWRCHAN GOUPGRR GROWL?"

"She wants to lick a toe jam?"

"That can't be right?'

"Nina repeat that."

"HHHHRAHha"

"Oh my she wants to kiss Hunter!"  
"Okay why?'

"I don't know just stick to the plan!'

"Nina this is Randy hes much better than Hunter,"

"Says you ya traitor!"

"Ugh anyway here just say hi to him."

Randy approached her and she went ape shit crazy but Orton RKO'd her into next week and punted her for god measure.

The police can and took her back to the ward they said she had escaped a week ago. They thanked us then left.

"So what a night huh?'

"Ya just down right peachy now are you dating on of these Legacy fools since you still have your arm looped though mr. tempramental?"

"NO! we are just friends now am i forgiven?"

"Yes i would be bored without you and you know that."

"Good let's go celebrate at my hotel room movies, popcorn. twister..."

"NO!!!!!!" Marissa and Trips yelled in unison.

We all just stared at them.

"Once you have played with Kane you never go back!" Trips yelled in horror.

"Make it stop make it stop!" Shawn yelled through the receiver.

"You weren't there whats your problem?"

"Vivid description from Hunter!"

"Hehe"

"Fine them how about we all just go to a club and go dancing?"

"Sounds good to me."

"Can we all come too?" John asked for JTG, Shad, and himself.

"Of course"

"Wait what about me!" Dolph yelled

""Hell NO!"

We yelled then left him there to feel sorry for himself.

Couldn't resist a twin thing! Please review and let me know how i'm doing.


	6. Chapter 6

**Degenerates**

**Chapter 6**

**I do not own anything except Nicole and Marrisa**

"SHAWN!!! COME BACK!!!!!!!" Nicole yelled as Shawns limo left the arena for one last time.

"Um Nicole you do realize he can't hear you?" Rissa asked

She got an almost Randy Orton glare for her trouble.

"You been hanging around Orton again haven't you?"

This time she got a smack to the head for her troubles.

"HEY! Its not my fault Shawn had to retire! So chill out already!"  
"Sniff sniff sniffle."

"A NIcole was that..."

"What! NO! Does it look like i'm crying?"

We walked over to a equipment crate, and on the opposite side sat Triple H cying.

"A Trips you gonna be okay bud?" I asked.

"You two realize what this means right?"

"A..you get to go back to hitting people with your sledgehammer, and being a general grade 1 asshole?" Nicole asked.

'NO!..Well yes but you two have to take over as DX, no longer times two but just DX, and...and.. you need a plan."

"Oh thats your problem? Well have no fear the great Nicole has a plan!" She yelled standing on the crate majesticly.

"For one my amiga, you can't rhym worth crap, and SINCE WHEN DO YOU COME UP WITH PLANS!?"

"Well i was kinda figureing this was gonna happen, i mean come on in the smackdown vs. raw game scene maker thingy, the farewell one has Shawn and Trips, so i started thinking.."

"You really need to get a life and i agree with Riss, since when do you start thinking?"

"Anyway i as i was saying, i got to thinking that... RANDY! oh god! how is my hair, and don't tell Shawn i said god!"

"Hows your hair!? What?!" Rissa yelled

"Hey Nicole, you ready to get going?" Randy asked.

"Go where?" Trips said getting up and walking right to Randy.

"Hey now, Shawns gone and your not my double, so i am free to do what i want when i want." Nicole protested and crossed her arms.

"Says who little missy? Because the Heart Break Kid does have a phone which Hunter happened to leave on thoughout this whole conversation!"

"Damn technology!"

"well i agree with you there, and since i'm the gueat host for next weeks show, Randy and Nicole versus Hunter and Rissa. Ha beat that hot tub time machine guys!"

"You know what i'll enjoy this Shawn so thank you! Come on Randy lets go!" She yelled 'dramatically' and linked arms with him.

"Oh and little missy back at the hotel by 11:00 PM, no later."

"But Shawn.." She whined

"No buts, now go! bye Hunter." CLICK

"What the hell was that! Why doesn't she listen to me!?"

"I don't know come on lets go find you a sledge hammer to crack over Sheamus's head."

She now looped her arm through his and looked back at Nicole who winked at her to give her the know all end all. They both smiled at their evil plan.

**The Next Week on RAW**

It had already been a brutal match until the guys realized they both needed a break and tagged their respective female partners.

When they both got to the center of the ring they looked at each other one last time before the 'plan' took action. Nicole wore a slight smile as they locked up and pulled a classic out of DX's hat. They were 'fighting' alright, but to the extreme fake fighting to the point of slow motion. Fake hit after fake hit, bth of them 'stumbling' when the other made 'contact'. Triple H was livid and Randy wanted Nicole to tag back in. Thats when phase 2 came into action as Sheamus came down to the ring as they knew he would. He came into the ring and cornered Nicole in a corner (obviously) and went to hit her when both Randy and Triple H grabbed him and beat the Ronald McDonald out of him. They looked at each other and Rissa pedigreed Trips and Nicole Sweet Chined Randy out of the ring. They gentally pushed Hunter out of the ring and went to the center.

Mics were handed to them for explaination.

"Oh stop booing us we have a reason, geez people." Riss said.

"We would like to introduce to you the new titles of the WWE."

Hornswoggle came out from under the ring with a sack.

"Good boy." Riss said patting him on the head and giving him a cookie.

Nicole got on a knee and held the bag open while Marrisa put her hand in the air and dramatically put it in the sack.

"What do feel Riss?"

"AHHHHHH!!OHHHH! GOD IT BURNS!"

"DON"T SAY GOD SHAWN WILL BE OUT HERE FASTER THAN YOU CAN SAY VIKKIE AND JILLIAN ARE COMING! AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"OHHHHHAHHHH I'm just kidding everyone heres whats really in our back of goodies."

She pulled out two titles with dx green for the metal and in the center in read 'Women's Tag Tiltle'.

"Oh ya we got tiltles and if your not down with that!" Riss yelled handing the mic over to Nicole.

"WE GOT TWO WORDS FOR YA!!"

'suck it' was heard in the crowd.

"Usually yes right now though its more of DX is hear!" NIcole yelled

"Genius thats three words!"

She begain counting on her fingers.

"Oh yeah it is!"

"Oh lord."

"AHHHHHHHH ITS VIKKIE SHES BACK RUN FOR COVER! SHE"LL EAT YOU!"

"EXCUSE ME! I SAID EXCUSE ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she shrilled out of her rhino mouth.

"That gets sooo old so fast, you pretty much just woke the dead."

"Ya Randy and Trips are starting to get up, that wasn't in our plan."

"Like miss piggie was either.?"

"Good point."

"I'm right here and i am challenging you two to a titlies match, to bring those titles around the bueatiful waist of me and JIllian."

"You would ripp the leather holding the gold together, and Jillian could probably melt the gold with her shrill voice."

"Ooooo shrill is a good word."

"EXCUSE ME!"

"WHAT!!!" We yelled in unisiion.

"You two are soooo annoy.."

"Annoying is what you and the Miz are and i mean realy, truely, really, extremely, really annoying!" Nicole spat out.

"Feel better now my dear amiga?"

"Oh ya but we better head fot he high hills because Randy is snapping and Trips is going under the ring, soo we got TWO WORDS FOR YA!"

"SUCK IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

**Shawn will be forever is all i have to say, well thats a fib i love reviews......**


	7. Chapter 7

**Degenerates**

**Chapter 7**

**I do not own anything except Nicole and Marrisa**

"COME ON TELL ME! TELL ME! PLEASE I SWEAR I WILL NEVER EVER BUG YOU AGAIN!"

"NO!" He yelled and began walking faster.

"Nicole why are you bugging Vince and jumping in circles around him?"

"I want to know who the brand new GM is!"

"Well hes not gonna tell you and we can't ask Trips cause he got hurt."

"Grrrrrrrrr well lets follow him!" She yelled and ran down the hallway.

"You do that and tell me if you find anything." I yelled after her.

'AHHHHHHHHH!"

"Oh no."

"KANE! LET HER GO!"

"You hurt my brother!"

"WHAT!"

"Straightedge!"

"Didn't i already have this conversation with Taker!"

"Nicole now is not the time to blow up."

"NO IT IS! Just because i'm straightedge doesn't mean i'm with that freak! I'm clean, i have hair, i don't give a shit what other people do!, AND i already like someone who is not i repeat NOT CM PUKE!"

By now Kane had let her go and was backing away slowly.

"Nicole calm down and breathe."

Victim by Eighteen Visions started playing off someones phone.

"CRAP!" Nicole yelled looking at her phone.

"Who is it?"

"Shawn."

"Speaker now!"

"Yes Shawn?"

"Just calling to see how you are and wanted to say hi oh and WHO DO YOU LIKE!"

"WHAT! How did you know that!"

"Um your live on the T.V. my dear."

"Oh haha...crap."

"So who is it."

"Not Punk."

"Yes we know this and hey wheres Marrisa!"

"Um right...was here."

I turned to Kane and he just looked at me.

"Did you eat her?"

"What?" He looked at me like i was stupid.

"Ok i believe you."

"Woho go Cody get csome DX lovein!"

"Ted!"

"Come on Kane lets check this out."

"Hi Ted!" I yelled and hugged him.

"Hi darling haha um lets go for a walk far far away from here!"

"What why? I mean... OH MY GOD!"

"Nicole its not what it looks like!"

"MARRISA YOUR MAKEING OUT WITH CODY MOTHER.."

"WATCH YOUR MOUTH!" Shawn yelled from the phone.

"FING RHODES!"

"Look i was going to tell you but i knew you would react this way so i."

"WENT BEHIND MY BACK AND DID THIS!"

"Woah we didn't DO it."

"NOT THAT YOU POMPUS ASS!"

"Hey at least i can pick one guy! You started with Punk then went to Ted and flip flopping him with Randy and your judgeing me!"

"For starters Punk is an asshole! and Ted and me are just friends who goof around and NO NOT in bed and Randy is um well Randy!"

"Kane i don't like were this is going."

"True that Ted." Ted just stared at the big man.

"You can't even tell me how you feel about a guy and your yelling at me!"

"Yes i'm yelling at you because we made a promise that we wouldn't date the enemy!"

"They helped you with your sister and what promise?"

"That was common ground and if i would have know we wouldn't fulfill that promise i would have told Randy i liked him ages ago!"

The whole hallway just looked at her and half behind her.

"Hes right behind me isn't he?"

"I'm not there and i can tell you yes yes he is." Shawn commented.

"Hehe hi Randy."

He raised an eyebrow.

"I..."

"DXx2! Your needed in the ring now!"

"OH THANK YOU SWEET JESUS! I SWEAR I"LL NEVER WELL BE IN THIS SITUATION AGAIN!" Nicole yelled running passed us to go to the ring.

"Um thats my que thinger, bye Cody and guys." I said running to catch up.

We got our barings and apologized, then went to the ring, where Vince was standing.

"Ah ladies i'm here to tell you that you will defend your titles against a new group."

"YOu couldn't just send a memo?" Nicole asked

"Would you have read it?"

"HEHE a no..."

"Now to introduc.."

"Hold the phone did you hire this "group" to get rid of us or just to try and break us up?"

"Both" He said through clenched teeth.

"Now if you will.."

"WAIT WAIT!" Nicole yelled

":What now."

"I um how do i put this well think you like."

"Don't finish that sentence."

"Should do the chicken dance!"

"NO!"

"Rissa!"

I came in with a sledgehammer.

"DANCE!"

He was about to but then...

'Oh you didn't know! Well you all better call somebody!'

We just stared at the stage with our mouths to the floor.

"You look surprised there litle dx." Billy Gunn said.

"Like you've seen a ghost." Road Dog chimed in.

"Not to worry though, were not here for you well not us exactly."

"GIRLS!" Billy yeled.

After tis is a little fuzzy because some chicks hit us from behind and well kicked our asses.

"Well well your not so tough now are you?"

"Of course their not Shannon, and next week we get to take their titles."

And if your not down with that we got three words for ya!"

"GET OVER IT!"

**Dun dun dun cliffhanger and some sort of plot for once? Idk review for me though? Or else i'll sic Nicole evil twin on you!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Degenerates**

**Chapter 8**

**I do not own anything except Nicole and Marrisa**

"Wooohooo! Randy's the champ!"

"I know Nicole thats the tenth time you've said that in a row."

"Well sorry miss i'm dating a guy who is more obsessed with his looks than realizing how dumb he looks with a mirror stapled to his jaket.!"

"Oh no you didn't go there!"

"Oh yes i did!"  
"Well miss i can't make up my mind who i like or not cause i'm too much of a child to grow up."  
"Excuse me!"

"Ya you heard me right!"

"Oh you bitch!"

"Hey no swearing! Shawn maybe tecno challenged, but he does know how to turn a T.V. on genius!"

"Sorry i forgot."

"Ladies, don't you think you should focus on the number one contenders for your titles?" Ted said walking towards us.

"Well sorry Teddy, didn't know we needed reminded of them." Nicole pretty much growled out.

"Well who pissed in your wheatys!"

"Your mom!"

"Hey don't bring my mom in to this!"  
"I just did bub!"

"Nicole stop, or i'll call Randy." Ted is really good at pulling that card...

"No you won't!"

"Watch me." Ted smiled and pulled his phone out, begining to look for Randy's number, but Nicole has a way of jumping on people's backs.

"You two are gonna get us in trouble!" Ya know the funny thing is i broke up with Cody a while back, all of what Nicole said were my reasons...but its still fun to pick on her with.

"Ted drop the phone and i will stop choking you."

"Never i'll die before you get me to drop this!"

They continued this little game until Ted hit the call button and we heard My Curse by Killswitch Engage start playing. Both stopped fighting and Nicole fainted, but luckily Ted caught her with the phone still pressed to his ear with Randy Orton standing right in front of him.

"Oh a hey Randy whats up i was just calling to a see what you were up to." Man this is better than any movie i have ever seen, i mean Ted is blushing like no other and well my little friend is still knocked out.

"Really, then why are blushing like an idiot and have a knocked out women in your arms?" Damn the angry stare, poor Teddy.

"Ummmmm, Marrisa needed me to give her and Nicole some advice on their NWO people.?" Wow Ted thanks for that now i'm getting the angry glare!

"Ahhhhahaa, Ted was a showing NIcole the cobra clutch and he kinda held the hold to hard and she fainted, so he called you to a...ask what he should do.." Akward silence...and angry glare.

"Give her here, and you two do something."

"Hey now i'm letting you take her...and...a.." He was right in my face giving me a look Sheamus should get so i shutup and walked behind Ted for protection.

"Ummm bye Randy?" I yelled as he wlked past, with Nicoe being carried in his arms.

"Sooooooo, Ted what now?"

"Well i need a partner for my match tonight."  
"Are you asking me or just stateing that?"

"Asking."  
"Well sure Ted!" I said smacking him on the back and walking away, slightly looking back to see Ted rubbing the spot i hit. Tehehe.

**Randy's locker room**

Man my head hurts, and what happened? I remember fighting with Teddy bear, then music of a really good song, and and i don't know?

"Hey your finally awake."

"RANDY!"

"Yeah, calm down, and please don't yell anymore"

"Well sorry, but its creepy waking up some where when you passed out some where else!"

"Okay! But stop yelling."

I pouted and put my arms across my chest, trying very hard not to look at him, and failing miserably. He started stareing back until i couldn't take it anymore and began walking out the door.

"Where do you think your going!" He yelled and tackled me to the floor.

"Ouch! You big oaf! GET OFF OF ME!"

"No i still havent talked to you yet!"  
"WHAT!"  
"I need to talk to you!"

"Then why didn't you do that like five seconds ago!"  
"I don't knowi just didn't!"

"Well then talk!"

"FINE!"

"Thats yelling not talking."

"Ugh, sorry but i wanted to know if you really liked me?"

Blushing not good, not good at all. "Of course not."

"So if i kissed you right now, it wouldn't bug you at all?"

"Wait what!"

"I asked if you would care if i kissed you."

"But...but arent you married!"

"Maybe, maybe not."

"WHAT!"

"You tell me." He asked leaning down closer to my face.

"SHAWN!"

"Ummm my name is Randy hun."

"HUNTER!"

"Are you okay?"

"NO! Your trying to suduce me and i am very confuse and uncomfortable!"

"Well i thought you were the one who liked me." He was smileling, oh the nerve!

"I DO! But that doesn't mean i want to sleep with you!"

"I know that! I said kiss ya moron."

"Hey no name calling."

"Okay miss call everyone a different dumb name."

HEY! , get your attitude in check, oh and get off my cause i feel like a hundred thousand pounds of blubber but is sitting on me, and most of alll i...mmm..MMMMM..mMMm." He started kissing me! WTF! I WAS RANTING! But he is a really good kisser...

While we were having a little make out session i could hear the T.V. in the background:

_"King it looks as if though Ted and Marrisa make a pretty good team wouldn't ya say?"_

_"They sure do Cole, but ya have to wonder if the new NWO will interfer in this match."_

_"I son't think they will theres only one member of DXx2 out here, so whats the point?"  
"That is the point Cole! Marrisa is alone and vulnerable out there."_

_"Well King...what! Oh no guess you were right here they come!"_

_"Marrisa turn around!"_

Oh shit! I pushed Randy off of me and ran out the door, Rissa needs me and now!

I made to the curtain and ran to the as fast as i could, NWO was beating the crap out of Ted and new NWO had Rissa cornered. I went under the ring and grabbed a sledgehammer and a chair. Slid into the ring hitting the blonde one with the chair and tossed the sledge to Marrisa and we kicked some ass! I threw the chair into the girls face and super kicked her into next week, while Rissa pedigreed the other into the mat. I looked outside the ring to see Ted got a little help from Randy, who by the way looked awesome without a shirt on and dark blue jeans... anyway we went into the middle of the ring after i grabbed a mic and began talking...obviously.

"Sorry i was a little late to the party..."  
"Its ok, but i don't want to know what you were doing, since Randy seems to have lost his shirt."

"(Cough) Anyway to you NWO newbies, i think we have a few athings to tell you."

"Ya and its two words this week."

"So if your not down with that we got tow words for ya!"

"SUCK IT" Was screamed throught he whole arena.

_Ding Ding_

"Awe man stupid GM computer thing!"

"Calm down Nicole."

"Man i have..."

"SHUT UP COLE! Just read the damn message sucka!"

"Ahem and i quo.."

"Don't even think about finishing that sentence." Marrisa yelled still holding the sledge.

"Ladies since you seem to have gotten your payback, next week you two teams will face each other in a tornad tag team match, since that was suppose to be this week, but someone had to pass out and there for moveing the match."

"HEY! Don't blame all of this on me! Not my fault you can't make a match card work!"

"And also Ted and Randy will face off against the original NWO!"

"Fine we are all up for that!" Rissa yelled  
"Damn straight!" Ted yelled

"I really wish Edge would have smashed that computer." I said mumbled, but hey i got my wish because Edge came racing out and pawned the laptop into pieces!

He looked into the ring and shrugged, while i jumped out and gave him a big bear hug!

**So... ya i forgot i put the match to be in this chapter, so a i guess wait till the next chapter? Anyway thanks to all who support this story and hope you enjoy!**


End file.
